I Was Wondering
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: Harry/Hermione. Ron/Lavender. Harry finally tells Hermione about his feelings for her, but will the evil rising ruin it all?
1. Asking out

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic. Review however you want, but if you flame, please tell me of a way to make it better. ^. ^ I love reviews, it fuels me! Lately I've been feeling pretty depressed because I think that my writings suck, but then I figured--oh well. I hope you like this story!  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix spoilers!  
  
"Speaking" =Thinking=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Go sue someone else.  
  
~~~  
  
To Tiffany, for helping me with spelling and remembering every little detail.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as the heavy pelts of water hit the window she was looking out. =It's raining again! Harry and Ron have a Quidditch match today!= Since that evil woman, Dolores Umbridge left, Harry's life banishment fizzled away along with Fudge's idea of 'Dumbledore's Army'. With Harry they were unbeatable, and since Ron had improved his game they were invincible. Since both Angelina and Alicia are leaving this year, Ginny is trying out for Chaser. She preferred it to Seeking anyway. With Harry's skill he would probably take the spot as captain next year.  
  
The sixth year girl looked out disconsolately at the cloudy sky. =It is sad to see our friends go . . . And next year will be our last also!=  
  
It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and nothing had changed. =Well, two things did.= Hermione thought. =Fred and George aren't here, but they're doing great in their new joke shop. And . . . = Even her own thoughts trailed off, but her mind urged her to go on, to get the thought over with. =And . . . Sirius is gone.=  
  
It was a depressing thought. In fact, Hermione supposed Harry was uneasy about it still. Though, since last year, when all of his friends talked to his aunt and uncle, he was allowed to do his homework, to write, and to even use the telephone. In fact, he and Hermione spent part of the summer at the Burrow with the Weasly family. And when they weren't there at the beginning of the summer, Hermione often called Harry. They found that they talked about everything and their conversations were at least three hours each night.  
  
In truth . . . somehow along their years together, she feel in love with Harry. Hermione didn't know how to feel when he told her that his crush on Cho turned out to be lust, not love, and he was over her. She looked back at her book and smiled. =Maybe he likes me.= She almost laughed out loud at the idea. =Harry? Liking me? Almost every girl has a crush on him, I suppose I wouldn't have a chance.=  
  
Turning the page of "History of Hogwarts" she blushed slightly at her own thought. =But that doesn't mean I can't daydream.= At the observation she was on the last chapter, she placed a bookmark in her spot. There was a picture of and owl on the bookmark and it flapped its wings furiously as she closed the book.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned her head to the voice that was beckoning to her. Harry smiled and walked to the couch she was seated on by the fire. "You know the game will start in," he checked his watch, "about a half an hour."  
  
Hermione grinned and placed the book on the side table, "I know, Harry." He had grown up. The years of him being a scrawny boy was behind him and even though he had the choice of getting his eyesight fixed, he chose to keep his glasses. But they only magnify the beauty of his green eyes. His raven black hair was still untamable, but it was especially noticeable after his Quidditch practice.  
  
He plopped down on the cozy couch. "Just making sure," he smiled. =Since when did she fill out in all the right places?= Yes, it was true. He, the famous Harry Potter, had a crush on his best friend, Hermione Granger. Though doubting he would ever tell her, she did say she was over that Krum guy. She said he was too old and she smiled her genuine smile.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Harry seemed to be thinking, "Uh . . . I think he went to the kitchen to get a quick bite before the match against Ravenclaw." He nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said, he went with Lavender."  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes, "It is so obvious they like each other! They should just stop and actually talk to one another."  
  
"They do talk." Harry defended.  
  
"Harry, you dummy. I mean really talk! Of course they talk, but they don't talk." Hermione tried to explain what she meant but the confused look on Harry's face told her she was getting no where. She sighed, "I'm just saying they should get together."  
  
"Oh! I got it." He stood up and stretched, smiling. "Sure is boring without Fred and George, they'd probably make Ron ask her out. Maybe on the next trip to Hogsmeade, we'll stop by their shop." Harry turned to look at Hermione, "Today is Thursday, right?" She nodded. "Well we are going Saturday, that's the next trip?"  
  
Hermione flashed her eyes over to the Gryffindor's bulletin board, "I suppose so, unless Professor McGonagall is playing some sick joke on us."  
  
Harry chuckled and looked over at the side table. "Are you reading that book again? 'History of Hogwarts', how many time have you read it? Only a few hundred?" he joked.  
  
The bookworm smirked, "I just like to know the history of my schools. I don't want to be a dentist like mum and pop. I really would want to expand freeing House Elves, it is horrible how they treat them. Like-like slaves!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "They enjoy the work, Dobby only wanted to be free because he had to work with Malfoy." He smiled, "Besides, Hogwarts treats them right."  
  
Hermione stood up, and although Harry was about a foot taller than she was, she stared him in the eye, "But not everyone else treats them right. Now get your broom!" She pointed to his broomstick, "And beat Ravenclaw, or you'll get even more from me!"  
  
Grabbing his broom, Harry smirked, "And what is it that I'll get from you?" Hermione blushed deeply. =Should've saw that one coming.= Her mind told her.  
  
The short girl pushed the tall boy out of the portrait hole, "I'll be cheering for you," she said as she threw him his robe uniform. "I'll sit right under the teacher's box. Ginny will be with me." Hermione quickly grabbed her cloak and umbrella.  
  
"I'll wait for you." Harry offered standing above the steps.  
  
Hermione waved him on. "Just go, I have to find Ginny." She ran back inside the portrait hole and up to the girl's dormitory. Ginny was talking to one of the other girls. "Ginny, if we want good seats we have to go now." Her voice was rushed, she wanted to be right where she told Harry they would be.  
  
"Okay," Ginny answered, wrapping her cloak around her she waved to the other girl and walked with Hermione to the bleachers.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione with her umbrella keeping the rain from splashing on them. Ginny and Ron both knew she liked Harry. Ginny smiled as the teams walked out and saw her brother along with his best friend Harry. Hermione's face lit up when she saw him. "You should tell him," Ginny suggested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell Harry what you think of him," Ginny looked over to her friend. "You have to." Hermione shook head.  
  
"I don't want to ruin the friendship." She wrapped her cloak around her tighter.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes; "Harry is too good of a friend to let that come between you."  
  
The two teams flew up into the air after Madam Pomfrey blew her whistle. The flying spheres followed. The new beaters, Dean and Neville had practice all summer, and even Neville had lost his feebleness. Since last year when Harry taught them Defense Against the Dark Arts, Neville had self- confidence, which made him perform better in almost everything.  
  
Harry flew to the top of the pitch and looked over to his right, Cho followed him and they were both desperately seeking for the Snitch. Harry saw as Neville hit the Bludger straight at a Ravenclaw chaser, making her drop the Quaffle right into Alicia's hands. Alicia passed it to Angelina who scored it straight into the middle hoop.  
  
One of Ravenclaw's chasers got the Quaffle again as Dean hit the Bludger straight at his head. Their beater hit it away with her club. They got closer and closer to Ron. The Gryffindor side began to chant "Weasly is our King" which became a tradition to rub it in the Slytherin's faces.  
  
The Ravenclaw chaser threw the Quaffle to the hoop on Ron's right, easily he stopped it. Then Harry saw it. The Golden Snitch! He flashed his eyes over to Cho; she seemed to see it too. Inhaling a sharp breath of air he dove down, Cho on his tail. Harry remembered Cho wasn't one to do daring acts like he usually did, stopping only a half an inch above the ground.  
  
The-boy-who-lived kept swishing in between players, leaving Cho behind. A Bludger hissed right past his ear and he heard Neville. "Harry! Don't worry about it!" Harry continued down to the Snitch, it wasn't going to be an easy catch if Cho caught up. Neville hit the Bludger over to Dean, who smashed it down on the tail of Cho's broom causing her to do flips upward.  
  
Harry swayed to his left dodging another Bludger that whizzed directly above him. Hermione gasped and grabbed Ginny's hand. Harry reached out his hand. "Just . . . one . . . more . . . inch!" He grunted as he speed up faster. His fingers touched the gold and he wrapped his hand around it. "Yes!" He shouted in joy. He zoomed up higher in the sky and let the rain pour on him.  
  
Hermione let go of Ginny's hand. "Does he know how much that scares me?"  
  
Ginny smirked, "I bet he does."  
  
The teams landed on the ground and the captains shook each other's hands. Ravenclaw's captain mumbled a "Good game."  
  
Alicia followed the team into the changing rooms, "That was great! Our first game and we won! We are defiantly going to win the championship this year, again!" Harry pulled off his robes and was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans underneath.  
  
Ron also took off his uniform robes to reveal an off-color sweater his Mrs. Weasly knitted him. "Did you see Hermione's face when you pulled up after grabbing the Snitch?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Yeah. She was holding Ginny so tight I thought her head would pop off!" He sighed, "Hermione looked good tonight."  
  
Ron grunted, "You have to tell her. She might have the same feelings!"  
  
"When you tell Lavender, I'll tell Herm." Harry swung his broom over his shoulder.  
  
Ron smiled, "Well . . . Go tell her now, because I told Lavender I liked her in the kitchen, we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend." Harry punched Ron in the arm.  
  
"You sly, sly dog!" The both laughed. "Maybe I'll tell Hermione, I doubt she'll love me too."  
  
Ron shrugged, "You never know."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were waiting outside the changing rooms as Harry and Ron walked out. Ron looked around "Where's Lavender?" As if he was calling for her she came up running and hugged him. The others smiled and watched them go up into the castle.  
  
Ginny looked around. "Uh . . . Well, I'll just be going," she smiled, "There's Luna Lovegood, right over there! She needed to talk to me!" Ginny ran to Loony Lovegood who was sporting a lovely half-raven half-lion hat. Hermione raised her eyebrow. =Ginny left us alone on purpose!=  
  
Harry turned to her and noticed bumps on her arms. "You're cold? Here." He wrapped his arm around her causing both of them to blush deeply. "Ron and Lavender are officially a couple. They're going to Hogsmeade this weekend together."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Good. About time if you ask me!"  
  
"I was wondering . . . If you . . ." Harry stared ahead at the castle. "If you wanted to go with me. Like . . . as a couple?"  
  
Hermione tried to hold in her giggle as her butterflies in her stomach fluttered around faster. "I'd like that . . . I'd like that a lot."  
  
A/N: Wee! First chapter! Please leave a review and I'll be your best friend! If I spelt anything wrong, or I got something incorrect please send me an e-mail about my mistake! THANKS! 


	2. A kiss

A/N: Thanks for some of your reviews. 10 Minutes after I uploaded chapter one I had 2 reviews. I got a random review screwing over my story and myself completely. Just because I can't see Ron and Hermione together doesn't mean I am and I quote "A BIT [f] UP TO PUT H AND H TOGETHER" end quote.  
  
If you don't like my story, fine. If you think I'm a retard, go ahead. But do not bother me with such reviews unless you have read the story. I won't remove the review because I don't feel the need to. And I just like to say . . . Do you think that will make me stop writing this?  
  
I'd like to thank my friends right now for telling me to ignore people like that. You're right, normally I wouldn't care.  
  
~~~  
  
The brisk air outside Hogwarts stung Harry, and Hermione's faces. It was finally Saturday; the sexual tension between the two best friends seemed to grow. As it did with Ron and Lavender, but it always seemed to be there.  
  
Harry looked around a bit. "Do you think Ron and Lav got their own carriage?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Hermione shrugged. "I mean, they're probably snogging like the world will end tomorrow." Hermione blushed as she felt Harry's arm wrap around her waste. "Uh . . . Say, did you do your potions essay yet? It is really hard."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I didn't even start. Maybe you could help me tomorrow." He even began to redden when he realized his arm wrapped around her. Giving one last glance around he sighed. "Well, if he doesn't show up now he left. Besides, we better leave them to their date. Let's hope Fred and George see them!"  
  
Hermione laughed and pointed to a carriage; "There is an empty one." Getting out of his hold and grabbing his hand she lead it him to it, climbed in and waited until he was inside. Harry pushed himself up and sat beside her closing the door. In an instant they were at their destination . . . Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry stepped out first and helped Hermione down. "What? Suddenly you're the perfect gentleman?" She took his arm.  
  
He laughed, "I've always been the perfect gentleman. Maybe you've just noticed by my stunning good looks?" Again, he wondered where he got the courage to finally making a joke about himself to the woman he loved. Maybe the years of friendship lead up to it, he thought. Harry just caught Hermione's quick blush. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. =Is she uncomfortable?= he thought and swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, lets try to fine Fred and George's shop. I want all the details of how they managed to get one here," Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and looked around. His eye caught sight of a flying sign.  
  
"NEED PRANKS? NEED REVENGE? GET IT QUICK AT WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES! THIS WAY!"  
  
Harry pointed to the sign; "I think this way," he laughed.  
  
As the door opened the bell sounded, "PRANKSTERS!" Fred lifted his head towards the door. "Harry! Hermione! How's life been treating you?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Great. How's business?"  
  
George walked out from the back room, his red hair sticking straight up as if he got electrocuted. "Never been better." He coughed and black smog came out of his mouth. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Electric candy, works wonders on your enemies." He explained and held out yellow colored gumdrops, "Want to try?"  
  
"I'll decline," Hermione said as she took a seat positioned by the counter. "What other new pranks how you boys been working on?"  
  
Fred smiled, "Glad you asked!" He reached under the counter and pulled out a box. "We haven't worked out all the bugs yet, but we're so close we already have orders on it!" He opened the box.  
  
"Super glue?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not just super glue!" George grabbed it and put some on the wall. Picking up the chair he was sitting on his put it on the wall. Jumping up he sat on it horizontally. "We call it magnetic glue. It isn't anything special but it's pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah. But what are the bugs you have to work out?"  
  
George came crashing down to the floor. "Ow." He mumbled as he stood up, the chair was still stuck to his bottom.  
  
Fred sighed, "That.. We can't get it to stay on the wall or get it off his pants until we do the counter spell."  
  
George sighed, "By wand." He pointed the wand to the chair and mumbled a quick, "Geroff." The chair flew back down to the floor.  
  
"Why don't you put the counter spell inside the formula for the glue?" Hermione suggested. Fred and George exchanged glances.  
  
"Bloody hell," Fred spoke and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" George asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed as Fred placed the counter spell into the glue tube. "Now try George."  
  
"No way! You try!"  
  
Fred sighed, "Fine, fine! I'll do it." Fred squirted the glue on the wall, threw the chair up and sat. "It worked!" He cheered. As if on cue, the chair came crashing down. "Damn." he murmured. He stood up; "At least the bloody chair doesn't stick to people now," he smiled wiggling his butt in the air.  
  
George covered his eyes, "Not in front of the innocent! Which means me!" Harry and Hermione chuckled and stood up.  
  
"We only have an hour for this visit," Harry sighed, "We better get going." Harry and Hermione took the step out of the door and the bell screamed, "LATER PRANKER!"  
  
Fred and George called after them, "Bye!"  
  
Hermione glanced over at the couple in the window of Madam Puddifoot's teashop. She tugged on Harry's sleeve and tried not to giggle. Harry grinned as he looked. Ron and Lavender were there holding hands and occasionally sipping from their teacups. Their conversation seemed endless. "Should we go bother them?" Harry asked.  
  
The girl on his arm thought for a second. "No, he'll probably blush than bother us more. Besides, Lavender will just laugh." Hermione knocked on the window causing Ron and Lavender to turn their heads. She stuck out her tongue. Ron was about to flick her off but Harry lead Hermione away before a fight could start.  
  
The new couple walked into the Three Broomsticks to get a quick drink before having to leave. They spoke to a few friends from the school. As it was getting empty, they decided to go. While they were flying back to Hogwarts Hermione turned to Harry. She smiled, and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating and the short chapter. I had no ideas what so ever. R/R and I'll give you a hair scrunchie. 


End file.
